Fix My Heart
by Awinterchill
Summary: It's been four years since the end of season 2, Sonny's career took off but left her empty. Now after a 6 month stint in rehab Sonny is ready for her comeback, starting with filming the last 13 episodes of the show that made her famous. With the press constantly watching her and a certain bad boy's return into her life she has no idea where this adventure will take her next.
1. Distant Lives

**Apology to my Gundam Seed Immortal fans: A few months ago my computer crashed and I nearly lost all of my data, I had another chapter almost finished for you and it was completely lost, that said I am not moving on from that story. I have my old hard drive, I just need to get it taken apart so that I can get my data back. So GSI is on a break. In the meantime I needed to write something, and I was inspired to write this.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Distant Lives

* * *

She sat still staring out the window and waiting for the person across from her to respond. Her black hair was held back in a loose bun, strands fell around her face and she wanted to retreat behind them. Her eyes had a little life in them as the years had changed her, but this place helped bring some of the sparkle back. The past few months in this place had been helping, but she cringed at the though of how the world might perceive her when she got out.

"We've been very happy with your progress here, Miss Monroe," the woman said, her name was Chelsea Nary, she was the head psychologist at the West Wisconsion Rehabilitation Center. "You've been growing while here, and with every bit of progress you've made I believe you are ready to check out when you want to. I want you to feel ready before you go, but after this sort of time you have changed considerably." Sonny smiled at that, she did feel better than before she had come her. It had been a whirlwind that led her to this, but now she knew she couldn't look back and regret it. She had to move forward and keep what she had learned here. She had to continue to grow and change.

"I feel different," Sonny responded, "like I understand everything much better now. I understand myself, my past and how everything from now on depends on me but I'm not alone. I am glad I came here and I thank you for all you have done for me. I think I'll stay a couple more weeks and contact my manager about my return to the industry for early next year." That was in 4 months. She knew that was fast, but she was a young star. She had stayed away from the internet so she knew nothing about what they were saying. She had left when her career was on top and she was eager to get her spot back now that she had a story to tell. She would be an inspiration, and she knew she would have to keep people around her that would protect her. But she was no longer afraid of going back, she wanted it.

"Just don't ever push yourself too hard," Mrs Nary said, "and remember that we here will always support you. If you ever need to talk just email me and I will be happy to talk, no matter where you are."

"Thank you Mrs Nary," Sonny responded. She wondered how the world would react. After 6 months in rehab she would make an appearance in LA again, but she would not return to work for a few more months and when she did she would be on the final season of the show that started it all. She would return to So Random and her friends for it's final 13 episodes. Marshall had contacted her manager a few weeks before and her manager had rushed up to see her. It was all worked out. Everything was about to change.

* * *

What had gotten her to that point? It began after her break up with Chad, but it wasn't his fault in any way. What happened had come after that. Sonny had signed a multi-million dollar record deal and reduced her contract with the show that started it all. Her first album hit number 1 instantly, she was in high demand after that. Project after project came her way and she did everything she could leaving much of her life at So Random behind. She appeared as a guest star occasionally but her schedule was so packed even that was difficult.

Her fame grew world wide when she starred in the massive teen phenomena "Dreams in the Sky," A musical movie about a teenage girl who launches a music career via youtube. The movie, which was released a few weeks after her second single went number 1, was huge enough that a sequel was planned almost immediately and she left So Random completely. Her love interest for the movie was played by John Armstrong who quickly shot to stardom alongside her. When the sequel rolled around her and John started dating and they toured together with the other stars of the movie to support it. They were the "it" couple of hollywood and as Sonny's second album came out she had no time for anything. Her and John's relationship added to her emotionally unstable behavior for Sonny was never the girl everyone saw on screen. Her happy persona was all acting, her whole life had been acting. Inside she was in turmoil and her busy schedule drained the life from her.

As a child her habits came from the emotional abuse from her father and the bullying she had to suffer in school. Her father wasn't there except to berate her and look down upon her. She hated everything around her as a child and it took her years to overcome it. She hid behind a person who didn't care what other's thought and a false joy that no one could see through. She soon "became" the person that everyone knew, that joyful girl who loved comedy and could make anyone laugh. It helped her through the rough times and when her mother left her father things were getting better.

What lingered was the eating disorder she developed to stay small and the inability to ever show anyone that she was hurting. She became popular because she was skinny, pretty and happy while inside she was sick, hurting and unstable. Through it all she cared for people because she didn't want them to feel the way she did. No one could see that, no one knew or understood what was going on.

When you take someone like that and put them under stress at some point they will break and in the world of teen hollywood there were pressures to be the person everyone saw on camera. She was working too much, doing things she had once loved as a chore and doing things she never would have before just to stay on top. She began treating others as if they were beneath her while trying to hold on to her relationship with one of the hottest teen stars on the planet. She was becoming someone she had never wanted to be, fame had gotten to her and changed her. John berated her as people had in her past and used her for his own selfish gain. The camera's thought their relationship was perfect but she knew it was going to destroy her.

After a huge fight with her boyfriend was caught on camera she went off on the press for following her. The paparazzi were increasingly interested in her and she didn't want them to find things that would destroy her position as a teen pop icon. Rumors began to spread of her self abuse and diva fits but there was no hard evidence to support it.

Even so Sonny knew their had to be a change, for she hated what she saw in the mirror and wanted out. After leaving behind her world tour she checked into the rehabilitation center and spent the next 6 months learning about herself. Everything was exposed to those who wanted to help her, and they worked with her to sort through her past and all the things she wanted out of life.

It had been 4 years since So Random and now she would return.

Now she would emerge healthy and strong. How would the world see her after this? She was sure they were wondering what she was there for, and she knew she would have to fess up to it. She wanted to now. She wanted girls who struggled with their weight to know they didn't have to conform to societies standard of beauty and she wanted people to rise up against bullying in school systems. She was not returning as Sonny Monroe pop icon but as Sonny Monroe the girl who would inspire her generation to take a stand. But through it all she wondered once she faced the lights, would she really have the strength to tell the truth about what happened? Would she bury it or rise above it? She wished she could say with certainty that she would rise above but fear lingered. Fear that they would reject what she had to say, that they wouldn't know how to react to it.

* * *

LA saw a nice fall shower on a certain night in november. A car pulled up to a restaurant closer to Beverly Hills and out came one Chad Dylan Cooper, he was still a star though his fame still centered on TV. Mackenzie falls had wrapped up it's final season two years before and he was constantly looking for new work to elevate his career. Camera's flashed and he stopped for a moment to smile in front of them before proceeding inside, he was trailed by his body guard and manager as he made his wan inside with confidence. He smiled at the receptionist, the girl smiled back recognizing who he was.

"Welcome sir," she responded, "you're table is right this way." She showed him to the table he had reserved and he followed smoothly.

"Thank you," he said as he sat down. She smiled and walked back to the front. Chad looked at his watch, he knew the man would be here soon.

"Chad are you sure you want to do this?" his manager responded, "it's not like you need to go right into this. I'm sure I can dig up some other movie offers for you. It's not like this is the only one that has asked about you." Chad shook his head, he wasn't so callous that he wanted to let go of everything just yet. He knew the importance of staying true to where you came from, someone special to him had taught him that. And as the clock moved to the time in walked the man himself, Mr. Condor holding in his hand the large envelope that Chad knew contained the contracts. He stood up respectfully and put out his hand for his old boss. Mr. Condor took his hand and the shook for the first time in two years.

"It's good to see you sir," Chad said with a smile. This man had cast him in Mackenzie falls, he had launched his career.

"You as well Chad," Mr. Condor responded as they sat down, "I'm glad to see you've been doing well, you've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you. Of course the studio has been following your career, we like to keep an eye on those who are truly talented." Chad smiled at that, he liked to think of himself as talented but these days he tried to be more humble about things.

"Well it's been an interesting two years," Chad said, "but to this matter," they both looked at the envelope that Mr. Condor had brought in with him.

"We need specific dates and salary," Chad's manager jumped in but Chad held up his hand.

"So ten weeks?" Chad asked Mr. Condor, "Beginning in March, ten weeks. I expect we will be promoting through the summer for an autumn release." Mr. Condor nodded. He had called Chad first when the idea came about. Condor studios was having a ten year anniversary and pulling out all the stops. It was inviting back the stars it had made and planning to launch a huge autumn of specials.

"Yes," Mr. Condor responded, "Ten weeks in march for the filming of the Mackenzie Falls movie, to chronicle Mackenizie's graduation from college and entering into the business world. The script is here with the contract, we had our best writers on it. It's more than just the shallow drama that we had before, we went for something deeper. It won't be aired in the pre-teen slots either, the audience of the show has grown up and so have the characters. This will be the final installment, bigger than the series finale." Chad nodded, he had heard that from the studio representatives before. Mr. Condor then handed him the contract.

"I want to sign on," Chad said with a smile, "I believe it will be a good final installment. I will have my lawyer's look over the contract and I will read the script and get back to you in three days. But I do expect my answer will be absolutely yes, I want to do this and I haven't scheduled anything in those ten weeks so I believe it works perfectly." Mr. Condor smiled at this he knew he could count on Chad to be in. The boy used to be arrogant, but the few years had changed him, he had mellowed out and his confidence wasn't the same as before. He was still cool, strong and confident but it had transcended the simple arrogance he had once had. He could take a loss now, and smile for his opponents. He didn't lord over people like he used to. Something had changed him and though no one else knew Mr. Condor had his suspicions as it what it was.

"We'd be thrilled to have you back," Mr. Condor responded, "we have really expanded the studio, there are so many more shows and people." Chad smiled at that, he was fond of that place.

"What other big plans do you have for the anniversary?" Chad asked. Mr. Condor laughed, they were still working everything out with their stars. Things had changed as everyone grew up. Some of the shows remained but with totally different casts. It was strange how it worked, but for most shows it was just fine.

"Well we are having a teen gladiator reunion even though the show was cancelled awhile ago," Mr. Condor said, "and we are planning to announce a new drama at the end of the summer, there are four in production for us to choose from. Also we are inviting back all the previous members of So Random for a a final 13 episodes before we end the show. There are many more things but those are the one's I'm most involved with now." Chad smiled, he wondered how many of his friends would be returning for next year's run. He also wondered if she would be there, Sonny Monroe. He remembered where she was now, and wondered if she would return to acting at all.

The conversation continued in the same way until they had eaten and finished with business. Chad stood up with his body guard and manager once again trailing behind him. He said goodbye to his manager in the lobby and walked out the back way. Once in his car his driver took him where he wanted to go.

He put his hood on and walked out into the coffee shop, he wanted to pick up his little brother who was studying with friends. As he walked in he saw an open magazine sitting on a nearby table, his eyes moved away but were brought back by the face he saw there. It was a paparazzi shot, the girl was walking in the mall with several body guards. She wore sunglasses, and her long black hair fell around her shoulders, it was longer than before but still obviously her. He walked over and picked it up as there was no one sitting at the table and he read the article.

_After 6 months in rehab, pop icon and actress Allison Monroe made an appearance at LA's biggest shopping mall. She is out in time for Thanksgiving and looks like she has gained weight since entering rehab. It has long been rumored that Allison went to rehab for an eating disorder and cutting but none of the rumors have been confirmed. Her publicist announced recently that she would return to entertainment early next year but what form that is no one knows. How will fan's react to her return? Will we ever know why she left?_

The article was followed by one detailing out Sonny's rocky relationship with John Armstrong and subsequent diva-like behavior. He put the magazine down and looked away from it, he didn't know her anymore. There was a photo of her before rehab as well, there was no light in her eyes as there had been before. He wondered if he did see her, how she would react and how he would as well. She had broken his heart and he had moved in but he had also resolved himself to be a better person than before. She had effected him in a way, he knew because of her he became better.

It did hurt to see her fall apart, but he knew he wasn't a part of her life anymore. So when the reporters had come around to ask him to comment on it, he had given no comment. For there was nothing for him to say about Allison, she was different than the girl he knew. The girl who went by the name Sonny. The girl who had so much joy and who cared for everyone around her. It was that girl he had fallen so madly in love with, and that girl who had broken his heart. The girl whom he had not thought of in a long time. From the looks of the situation he saw, that girl no longer existed.

* * *

**This was unexpected… Completely unexpected. Most people who follow me do so because of my Gundam Seed stories and my Gundam 00 stories. I never thought I would branch into this but it happened. I have loved this show since I was in high school, it's kinda my cheesy guilty pleasure. Mainly because I loved Sonny and Chad. I recently watched the last episode again and I was inspired by the reason that we didn't get season 3; Demi Lovato's personal journey. I decided I wanted to mix that in with a story of Sonny having a similar battle and making a comeback. I wanted to explore how things could change in just 3 years because if the past three years have taught me anything it is how much things can change.**

**So I don't know how committed I am to this but right now I am inspired, so things may happen quickly.**

**-Winter Chill**


	2. Nobody's Perfect

Chapter 2: Nobody's Perfect

* * *

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to rear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a Skyscraper_

Sonny listened to the old recording, it was a demo of a song she was working on before rehab and she knew it would be a perfect single for her third album. She wanted to release a third album as soon as her ten weeks at condor studios were up. So when she left rehab she had planned to rest, but here she was a week before Christmas in a recording studio. Her manager Myra was sitting next to her.

"I like it!" Myra declared, Sonny smiled, she was glad to hear it. It had been an emotional day when she had recorded it and even though she could redo it she didn't want to. It was right this way, the emotions were so right.

"Perfect," Sonny responded standing up and walking toward a checklist on the table and checking it off. On the checklist was a list of songs from a previous recording session as well as a list of songs she and her producers were working on. She knew this wasn't what she had planned on doing but this felt so right. She loved music, it was something that had helped her get through the darkest times and now she knew it would be perfect to release along with her new So Random episodes. This would show people who she was, not the girl before but someone who was more like everyone had always believed her to be. She knew she had changed.

"So I heard that Condor Studios is doing quite a bit for their big anniversary this Autumn," Myra said an Sonny looked up from the checklist, "It's good we decided to go that route, I believe it will be a great experience for you to have. And I hear that Tawni is returning as well." Sonny nodded. A year after Sonny had left So Random, Tawni had gotten a huge part in one of the Marvel movies and gone to film it. It was quite an insane role for her as she played an intelligent scientist, Sonny would have never guessed that Tawni was so ditsy from watching her act in that movie; she was phenomenal.

"Yeah Tawni booked it when the plan was first made," Sonny responded with a smile, "I guess like me she has a special place in her heart for the show. I'm excited to get to work with her again, I've missed her." Myra smiled, she was glad Sonny would have a friend by her side. It was an interesting situation for sure, the press was going to go nuts over everything.

"Now Sonny you can't stay here for the rest of the day," Myra stood up and took the clip board from the girl, "you don't want to over tire yourself again, go out and get some air, take a walk, shop, relax. For the next two and a half months there are no deadlines, just sweet time that you can spend doing whatever it is you want. Sonny smiled, Myra was trying already to prevent her from falling into the same trap she had before of being way too busy. Her old manager didn't care and just constantly threw things at her but Myra was different, Myra wanted Sonny to stay well so she would never do something like that to her. She cared more than any staff Sonny had hired before and it was very nice.

"Okay, but don't you overwork yourself either," Sonny replied with a smile, "it's almost Christmas!" With that Sonny said her goodbyes and with a couple body guards left the studio. As she walked out, of course there were cameras and paparazzi but only a couple. She got into her car and told her driver where she wanted to go. The paparazzi didn't really follow her, she believed they kind of felt bad after what she had apparently gone through, but she knew this wouldn't last.

When she got to her destination she of course stepped out of the car and started walking. This was one of her favorite places, a simple park that seemed to never have anyone in it. She told her body guards to wait for her by the car as she entered the park. It felt odd being here alone but she felt safe here. She walked down the familiar path into the small grove of trees and found the one she had been searching for. On it was carved A.M. & J.A. for Allison Monroe and John Armstrong, they had come here when they had first started dating.

She remembered she had fallen for him in a way but she fully believed now she had not dated him for much more than the publicity. Sure he was gorgeous and somehow amazing in his own way but he was more selfish and stuck up than anyone she had ever met. They just didn't belong together and she knew it from the very beginning. Today she picked up a rock and scratched it off, taking away the past and leaving it where it belonged.

She then walked through the rest of the grove and came out to see the small lake. She smiled at how peaceful it was but from where she stood she could see a person standing twenty feet from her. Someone she had not seen for a long time.

"Zora?" Sonny said the name of the younger girl and the younger girl turned to her with shock on her face.

"Sonny?" Zora asked, "You're in LA? You're back?" Sonny laughed at that reaction, Zora was never one to read much hollywood gossip, she observed facts and tabloids very rarely had facts. The two girls hugged and smiled it was great for them to see each other.

"How have you been?" Sonny asked, "I've kept up with So Random, you've become amazing on there!" Zora smiled, she was the last of the original cast that was still a regular, Nico and Grady came on occasionally but they had both gotten cast in other comedy shows. Grady was still with Condor Studios but Nico was off with another company.

"Thanks," Zora responded with a smile, "and you've been amazing at everything." Sonny's smile almost faded but she kept it, there was no reason to make Zora feel bad, but her past was not amazing. "Really though Sonny, how are you? None of us heard from you for awhile then the news broke that you were in rehab and I've just been worried for so long." Sonny smiled at the girls concern as Zora hugged her again. She was always like an older sister to Zora, and Zora counted on her for many things when they were on the show together.

"I'm doing great now Zora," Sonny spoke with a smile, "It was a hard road but I believe I made the right decision to go to the rehabilitation center, they helped me work through many of the things that have plagued me for a long time. And now I'm happy that I've come out alright and I'm not sure if you've heard because we've kept this secret till now but I'm going to be in the last 13 episodes of So Random with you." Zora's face lit up with that news. She never would have expected that after everything that had gone on in the past months. Sonny was different, it was clear but deep down there was something of the joyful girl she had always really been. Perhaps she just had never seen it herself.

"Wow, everyone's reuniting!" Zora declared, "Tawni's going to be in some, Nico and Grady are coming for a few and even Mandy is coming out for the finale! I'm so excited! Condor studios is trying to get everyone from the last few years back together." Sonny smiled at the thought of all her friends back on So Random.

"Yes, and we will some great times ahead!" Sonny said with optimism!

* * *

Tawni Hart had always known she would make it big, it was never a question in her mind. Even when Sonny's career took off she knew her turn would come and now she was living her dreams, staring in films that were blockbuster hits. She smiled, her role as The Wasp in the Marvel series had been groundbreaking for superhero movies. She had even been nominated for an academy award and that was shocking considering the genre of her film. People had always said female super hero films couldn't do well but her's did and today she sat with one of her costars, Mike Davis in a small coffee shop in LA. The two were experts at disguise and the paparazzi had a hard time finding them.

"So you're going back to So Random after all this?" Mike asked her with a cool smile. She smiled back.

"Yes," Tawni responded, "I may be crazy to do so but It seems like a fun idea, plus after everything it's nice to have a low key break. It's just for a few episodes." Mike laughed a little, the two had become fast friends and he didn't mind her quirks. He found it quite cute how much she still loved the show that helped to launch her career, it made her different than other stars. Through all of her happy way of talking about herself he saw that deep down she cared for her friends, even ones she had not seen in awhile.

"Well If I was younger I would probably think that show was funny," Mike spoke with a laugh. Tawni hit his shoulder and he stopped. "What was that for." Tawni now laughed back at him.

"Of course you don't think it's funny, it's not aimed at you," Tawni said with another laugh, "cause if you did watch it, that would be hilarious! I can imagine the press release 'Mike Davis's favorite show is So Random," Tawni kept laughing. That was Tawni, the randomest things would make her laugh. After all she did begin as one of the best comedy actresses on TV. It was that moment that her phone rang and she picked it up and saw the name on it, she rolled her eyes and smiled at Mike. "I have to take this." She stood up quickly answering the phone.

"You better have a good reason for calling Chad!" She declared and he laughed on the other end.

"What better thing do you have to do than talk to the CDC," Chad responded in his cocky voice before going to his more normal tone, "but seriously Tawni I don't really want to talk long I just want to ask you about something." Tawni knew she would have to listen. After Sonny left the show Chad guest starred a few more times and he became Tawni's friend. They both respected each other and the paths their careers had taken. Chad only called her if he was making a career decision and wanted input from a fellow star that he knew would give him an honest answer.

"Make it snappy," Tawni responded, "I'm on a date!" Chad laughed at that.

"With who?" Chad asked then quickly responded, "you know what don't answer that, it's obvious Mike Davis." Tawni's face was surprised at how fast he had fingered that out.

"Yes and I would rather not listen to you moan about which movie you want to sign on for!" Tawni declared.

"Well I'm only considering one right now," Chad said, "it's a huge opportunity to return to Condor Studios to film a Mackenzie Fall's movie. My manager thinks it's a waste of time but you know me, I feel like it would be fun considering how around the same time as filming everyone will be back together. Who know's when this chance will come again." Tawni raised her eyebrows at that.

"I am returning, so is Nico and Grady and I've heard rumors about many of the other stars from other shows coming back," Tawni responded, "so you're right a lot of us will be back together for the first time in years."

"Seriously," Chad replied, "i mean this won't happen again for a long time. So I should take it?" Tawni shook her head, this boy was hilarious sometimes.

"Of course you should take it!" Tawni declared, "now I need to go back to my date!"

"Okay, okay," Chad replied, "goodbye now Tawni, don't spend too much time looking in mirrors, enjoy life."

"Only if you break up with your hairspray!" Tawni responded in good humor with a laugh, "guess I'll see you in April!"

"For sure!" Chad responded before hanging up. Tawni then floated back to her date with a smile on her face.

"Who was it?" Mike asked quizzically.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," Tawni replied, Mike knew about her and Chad's friendship and resected the two for how they didn't let fame get to their heads. "He apparently got an offer to do a Mackenzie falls movie!" Mike laughed.

"Seriously?" Mike raised his eyebrows, "they are daring to bring that drama back? The world was a better, less dramatic place when that show left air." Tawni agreed of course, it was too dramatic for her taste but something about the idea seemed good to her. She didn't know what it was but she felt like things were about to change.

"Well stranger things have happened," Tawni said with a smile, "I wonder what else is going to surprise us?"

* * *

Sonny walked down the streets of LA, her body guard once again behind her. Her hair was up in a loose bun and she had large sunglasses covering her eyes and a lot of her face as well. She walked by a parking lot and heard a voice that said her name.

"Allison Monroe," she normally wouldn't turn but she recognized it, "it's amazing how zealous the paparazzi are, they make it easy to find anyone in this city." He had been leaning on a car but as she turned he took a step forward, removed his sunglasses and brushed his dark hair from his eyes. Her eyes widened and she glanced around for paparazzi but they weren't there. She assumed that he had paid them to leave, he often did make it worth their while. Still she was uneasy here in the open. One of her body guards stepped up but she held up a hand. The least she could do was talk to him, after all they had both made mistakes even if she considered his to be way worse than hers.

"John," She said his name, "so I guess the headlines haven't escaped your notice." He shook his head, of course not. Nothing did.

"I missed you Allison," he spoke and she saw through him. He wanted something, but she would never oblige. After everything he had done to her she would never allow him the same place in her life. He was toxic to her, something she had once run too but now she saw things more plainly. He reached for her hand but she moved it away and looked to the ground.

"Things aren't the same anymore John," Sonny responded, "I know we didn't officially end it before I disappeared but we might as well have. You made it very clear that we wanted different things and I couldn't agree more. What do you want now? For me to apologize for leaving? For me to take you back? You know why I will never do that. I know you've apologized many times over but I can't put myself in that position again. I gave you so many chances but now I need to move on with my life and you need to do so with yours as well." His expression was unreadable, his eyes just as piercing as ever. He knew better than anyone why she had gone to rehab and that fact scared her but she knew things about him as well so there was an unspoken agreement between them to leave those darker things in the past where they belonged.

"I just want you to know I'm sorry," he said with a sigh, "I never meant to hurt you as much as I did, I just…," he stopped for a moment remembering many things, "I know I don't deserve another chance but I want you to consider me your friend anyways." She didn't know what he was getting at, John was never just someone's friend. He wanted something and she wished she could understand what it was because unless she did she would not know how to respond. She kept her gaze away from his now as she thought over what had happened and then she turned back to him.

"I'm sorry John but I can't be a part of your life anymore," She replied after a bit of consideration, "we both made mistakes but our relationship was more publicity than anything and I can't put myself back in the same situations I was in before rehab. I hope you understand I do care about you, and I have forgiven you. I know I wasn't perfect but the thing is I was the only one who got hurt through it all." He then flashed his cocky grin, she hated it when he did that. It was a part of him that had first gotten to her on the first day they met. Anything he asked she had accepted when he flashed that smile, but now she was much stronger. She knew she wouldn't give in again, because she understood herself much better now.

"That's fine Allison," he said shocking her with those words, she had expected him to inset more. "I know how hard everything was on you, I just needed to apologize and see if there was anything still here." She had a hard time believing that was all he wanted, he wouldn't just settle for that. She cared about him because she had seen who he could have been, but he let her down so many times. He was the worst guy she had ever dated, the things he did and the way he lived. It was something she didn't want to deal with again.

"Well I do have to go, I am meeting with my publicist soon," She then turned to walk away.

"If you ever need anything I will be here," he responded, "my number hasn't changed." She kept walking.

"Goodbye John," she said walking on. She didn't see it but he smiled, it was great to see her again. Despite everything he knew he wanted to see her again and he knew his suggestion that he would be there might just be enough to do it.

* * *

**So more build up. Next chapter will jump into the next year and Sonny's first press release on what she has planned. Her plans will shock her former friends and the rest of the world.**

**Please review to let me know what you think, I love reading reviews as they help me get to know the people who are reading my story.**

**Reviews also help inspire me to write more, so if you like it REVIEW! :D **

**-WinterChill.**


End file.
